1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a home device access server, a terminal, and a home device remote control system including the same, and more particularly to a server, a home device access server, a terminal, and a home device remote control system that is capable of easily and conveniently remotely controlling a home device through the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator, which is one of the home devices placed in a house or a building, stores food for users. A laundry treatment apparatus, which is another home device, treats laundry. An air conditioner, which is yet another home device, adjusts indoor temperature. A cooker, which is yet another home device, cooks food.
With the development of various communication schemes, various methods of improving user convenience with home devices through communication have been researched.